


【路人扉】以身饲虎

by Duyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duyi/pseuds/Duyi
Summary: 路人×扉间注意，第一人称练笔，充满不洁幻想，请勿踩雷
Relationships: 千手扉间 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【路人扉】以身饲虎

我看见了那个白头发的男人，上车时，那个男人正晃晃悠悠的抓着扶手，脸上带着醉酒之后的红。

夏日的空气黏腻而潮湿，空气中的水汽如同实质般粘着在我的衬衣上。公车上人头涌动，我被无数人的身躯胁迫，硬生生的挤在一起，随着人流涌向车门。

“喂……我可不想下车啊，”我回顾四周，勉强找到一根可供抓住的栏杆。低下头却看见了背对着我毫不设防的白发男人，正在燥热的人群中晃晃悠悠，即将被拥挤的人流冲走。而我下意识的抓住了他皱巴巴的衬衫。

怎么说，随便去抓人家的衣服当然是失礼的，但这个男人，一看就醉的不成样子了。我唯一的优点想必就是长的比一般人高了那么一点。这时候，只要微微低下头，我便能看到那个男人敞开的衣衫之下泛红的胸膛与锁骨。他显然醉的不清，温热的吐息扫过我的脖颈，而我偏偏经不起这样的撩拨，没有忍住的，在他的臀部摸了一把。说是揉了一把，那更像是狠狠的捏了一下，我敢确定他一定感受到了臀部的异样。

可是想象中的情况并没有出现。

那个看起来正经的要死的男人只是睁大了眼睛，红色的眼珠颤了颤，似乎是没有力气思考目前的情况，徒劳的挣扎过后便站在我面前发呆，无法从酒精带来的眩晕中回过神来。

而我，似乎跟着他坠落，陷入不能醒来的长梦之中。

我无比清醒的明白，此时此刻，我正在做什么。我的手随着他腰部的线条，缓慢地滑入他黑色的西装裤，在触碰到他紧贴着皮肉的那块布料时，甚至微微挛缩了一下。随即便毫不留情地向下，顺着缝隙深入，握住了他的性器。

一直以来都无知无觉的男人仿佛意识到了什么，我怀里的身躯突然变得无比僵硬，在我的撸动下微微颤抖了起来。四面八方都是人，忙碌的上班族在车上晃晃悠悠，人挤人的公车中散发着濒临崩溃的的气氛。“暂时还没有人发现吧。”我这么想着，手上的动作却加快了，白发的男人无力的手掌推拒着我的胸膛，极力想要摆脱我的禁锢，却在我一次又一次地动作中射了出来，我终于成功的在他的脸上看见了惊慌。

我心中有股隐秘的窃喜升腾，在我的心脏中炸裂旋转，我凝望着一个男人此时有些不知所措的脸，一个更加疯狂的想法在脑海中成型。我好像被蛊惑一般，把眼前的男人翻了个身，使他的屁股正对着我，我看着他白皙脆弱的后颈，修长而又纤细，不正是欲望的代名词吗？这个男人，不正是欲望的化身？否则我怎么会被他这么轻易捕获，沦为欲望的奴隶，从而被他支配。

我沾满精液的手指在他紧绷的内裤中探索，划过臀瓣，钻入更加隐秘的地带，周围的人群并没有被角落的我们吸引，暂时没有。于是我渐渐放下心来，手指在他洞口的褶皱打转，无法抑制的痒意男人的身躯紧绷，后背挺直，想要极力避开我的触碰。

我早就硬了，他或许可以感受到，我那根东西直挺挺的戳着他的臀部，或者这是他第一次被陌生男人用性器对着屁股，他显得异常青涩，打破了我刚开始对他的印象。我刚开始甚至以为他是个屁股被操烂了的骚货。想到这里我甚至稍微有些抱歉，而下方的性器却更加兴奋了。

我手中的动作加快，指尖陷入他的穴肉中，轻轻的抽插，在柔软的内壁中研磨打转，一寸一寸的让他的穴口侵吞我的指节。我满意地感受到，他的穴口因为这种过分的快感而收缩，在我抚摸某个地方时，他的喉咙中泄露出小小的悲鸣，结实的身体被我隐秘地禁锢在了怀里，如此容易掌握，就如同蜘蛛对猎物的势在必得。想到这里，我几乎被自己心头涌上来的狂喜冲的头脑发昏，这是掌控欲，是我的私有物品，是大众隐晦目光之下的肆无忌惮。我压抑着狂热且急切的冲动，伸进另一根手指，逐渐大胆的在他后穴中翻滚搅动。

我看到他的肩背猛地颤抖，挺直的腰变得佝偻，似乎是要掩藏自己如今所有的不光彩，却是被欲望支配着。他猛地抓住了我的手，瘦削苍白的指尖颤抖着嵌入我的手臂，那双红色的眼睛，啊……就是那双从一开始便被酒精遮住的红眼睛，直勾勾地，向我望了过来。

他终于清醒了过来。

在我明白了这一现状之后，我快乐的几乎要颤抖起来，我努力压制着声带的不正常停滞与抖动，用尽量正常的声音对他说：“感觉如何呢？有没有感觉爽到呢？”我的声音因为情欲和无比活跃的心绪颤抖，显得断断续续的，如同被划伤的磁带。那种情感几乎要冲破我的大脑，盘旋在我的意识灵魂之中。

他那张漂亮又凉薄的脸上，带上了不解的神色，他用几乎是蔑视的眼神盯着我，仿佛我就是泥土中毫无意义价值的虫。这样的神色实在是太过分了，我在这样的眼神之下，却变得更加兴奋起来。

我激动的往他的后穴中加入的第三根手指，紧缚的感觉让我不禁有些心猿意马，他的肠道内里是如此的湿热，层层的褶皱包裹吮吸着我的手指，我甚至想象得到，在那之中的感觉到底如何。

他的脸上升起一种不正常的神色，眉头紧锁却又满脸通红，如同染病之人，也许是这样的样子让他们感受到了异常，有一位娇小的小姐试探性的问我：“那个……这位先生还好吗？他是不是生病了。”她指了指我面前的男人，脸上带着显而易见的担忧。

我顿了顿，扯起一个不含阴霾的笑容：“没事啦，他今天喝了好多酒，我正要把他带回家。您不用担心的。”或许是我们的亲密姿态是如此的具有迷惑性，她并未多想，未曾看到我在后方不听动作的手指，和白发男人因为压抑呻吟而不挺颤抖的身躯。

在我的手指又一次狠狠的擦过那个让他无比激动的小点之后，我满意地看着他身体紧绷僵硬的射精，在我怀中达到了无声无息的高潮。

我扶住怀中瘫软的男人，慢慢的走下了列车，消失在了都市夕阳无法照进的孔隙中。


End file.
